The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis of hybrid origin (Viticella Group) and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Zoqum’. ‘Zoqum’ is grown as an herbaceous climbing plant for use in the landscape or as a flowering potted plant for the terrace.
‘Zoqum’ was derived from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor at his nursery in Emmerich, Germany. The goal of the selection was to select a hardy climber with uniquely colored flowers that could be grown for different purposes in the garden.
‘Zoqum’ was selected in 2007 as a single unique plant and arose from a cross made in 2003. The Inventor did not keep the records on the proprietary seedlings used for the cross, therefore the parentage is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.